Rain and Reunion
by arigato123
Summary: It was a longing, a hope, an utter desire to reach out and to touch it. It was right there, in front of her eyes yet she couldn’t grasp it. Now it was too late?


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club and all characters belong to Bisco Hatori but I do own this fiction.

* * *

Rain and Reunion 

It was a longing, a hoping an utter desire to reach out and to touch it. It was right there, in front of her the whole time yet she couldn't grasp it.

Now, was it too late?

* * *

Rain was falling, creating a gloomy scene as a happy family played near a river bank, not caring if they were soaked to the bone.

"Kaa-san!" a young girl cried running into her mother's welcoming arms. The woman laughed as she ruffled the girl's dark red locks that matched the girl's father. Then her son jumped on them, making the two fall over in laughs as they hit the wet grass. The father bent down to kiss his wife on the cheek, making their children cringe in disgust.

"Ew," they screamed, covering their eyes.

"Hikaru!" the wife screamed happily pushing him away with a laugh. He fell onto the wet ground.

"Your mother is so mean," he muttered to his kids, who laughed joyfully as the rain dripped down their small faces.

Unbeknownst to them, a lone figure watched over the family. A young woman, with dark long hair that fell over her shoulders, wet from the rain and in lengthy think strands of brown. Her clothes were drenched, an umbrella open at her feet. She merely stared as the family laughed and could see their bodyguards off in the distance, keeping watch. She smirked.

"Stuck-up rich bastards," she said, but with a light laugh. Then after a moment of waiting she picked up her strewn umbrella and heaved it over her shoulder and walked off. The sound of her soaked sneakers echoed through her mind like an alarm, reminding her of distant memoirs, as they walked upon an empty sidewalk. Her downcast self walked past a tall figure, smartly dressed in a tailored suit, with an elegantly decorated umbrella covering most of his figures. The man stopped and turned as she kept on walking.

"Haruhi!?" a low voice asked.

The woman swerved to meet the gaze of a pair of familiar stunning eyes.

"Tamaki-sempai!" she shouted. Her voice was filled with longing yet doubt. The blonde smiled and stepped a bit closer.

"I haven't seen for a long time," he grinned, his eyes sad and wishing, nearly filling with tears. She laughed, but in her heart she cried.

"10 years is quite a while, isn't it?" she nervously stated, a fake smile ironed on her wet face. He nodded and then his eyes widened in shock.

"You're all wet!" he cried, running to her, nearly throwing his umbrella aside. She shook her head.

"It's nothing, I'm fine!" she said, hoping that he wouldn't over worry himself like he used to before. He sighed and shook his head as if in disappointment. He took off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"You shouldn't make people worry, Haruhi," he chuckled. She made no reply, simply staring, unable to make any motion for his sudden act of chivalry completely shocked her. Then she smiled warmly, it reminded her too well of her high school years.

"It's completely unsuitable for a renowned attorney get herself sick from staying out in the rain," he pointed out, his voice filled with humor. Then with a short laugh he positioned his umbrella over his head, and turned to walk away.

"It was nice to see you again," he said to her, then turned his head slightly, "You should come by sometime, my wife would love to meet you,"

Haruhi felt her heart skip a beat. She slowly nodded, three crystal tears flowing down her face masked by the rain drops that fell.

"Sure," she murmured, loud enough for him to nod and walk off. And as she saw him stride into the gray, more tears began to flow from her eyes. She grabbed her umbrella and ran. Faster than she ever ran before, rubbing her eyes of the tears as she dodged the pedestrians that filled the sidewalk. Memories filled her mind, the laughs, the pranks, and the chuckles, it all came flooding back. The accounts that she needed 10 years to push out of her mind, they all came back to her making the pain in her heart superfluous. Then when she couldn't run any longer, sat on the nearest bench and then voice began to echo in her head.

"From now on you are the Host Club's Dog!"

"Haru-chan, are you really a hero!?"

"Your debt is paid off; you may leave whenever you wish too,"

"Ah,"

"Which one is Hikaru-Game!"

"How dare you touch my daughter!?"

"Haruhi…"

Hands to ears, heart beating faster and faster, tears rolling down her chin, falling onto the ground and she then she knew…that it was too late.

The End

* * *

Yes, I do realize that it was very short, but hopefully you liked it. My friend was shocked that I actually had Tamaki married, insisting that TamaxHaru was the best couple pairing ever. Well anyway, R&R!

Rate and Review!


End file.
